From hats to umbrellas, or sunshades, many known devices have been used to provide shade from the sun. For use in backyards, at a beach, in a park, or at any other outdoor location, sunshades are typically used by individuals or groups of people to provide shade while relaxing under the sun.
Although different sunshade devices with varying canopies, shafts, and contraptions have been developed for various purposes, one persistent problem is that such known devices include a canopy that inadequately blocks the sun. For example, known canopies often fail to block the sun, especially when the sun is not directly above the canopy—which is usually the case. Another similar problem is that known canopies must be constantly repositioned, especially during outings in which a user is relaxing throughout the course of a day. For example, during a relaxing day at the beach or at a park, a user of known sunshades typically is required to reposition the sunshade to remain within the shade. And even then, the sunshade must be constantly repositioned as the day goes by. This proves too burdensome and inadequate, and remains a problem that the prior art fails to adequately address.
The prior art tries to address these problems by providing some umbrellas or sunshades with canopies including extensions that extend to the ground and cover a circumference around the canopy; this typically includes encircling the user and also blocking the user's view—which in a way defeats the purpose of spending the day outside. Other sunshade devices implement extensions on the canopy that drag behind the user. These extensions however cannot be positioned in a manner to increase a shaded area without blocking a user's view.
Therefore, there are several problems with the current state of the art, which have not been adequately addressed. The problems persist because a need to provide a sunshade device with a canopy that maximizes a shaded area has not been adequately met. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.